


But Darling, You Are The Only Exception

by pyreflyte



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, some camren fluff for ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyreflyte/pseuds/pyreflyte
Summary: Honestly, Lauren hadn’t been sure what to expect when she had asked Camila if she wanted to live with her on a complete whim. It had been in the middle of one of their university chemistry class sessions. All she remembered was that Camila, who had been her lab partner at the time, had been complaining about how she hated the dorm rooms, and Lauren had opened her mouth without thinking. The next thing she knew, she was helping Camila bring her clothes up to her apartment.Or the five meaningless moments where Lauren realized that she loved Camila (and the one time she didn't have to realize it).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Camren fluff for ya'll!

Lauren was not one for making a mess. She loved things straight and orderly, and she lived by the motto ‘everything has its proper place.’ All the books were lined up in alphabetical order on her bookshelf. All her clothes were neatly folded up and gingerly placed in drawers or hung in the closet. All the spices and herbs were arranged by their level of spiciness (Lauren had Ally help for this one). All in all, everything was exactly where it was supposed to be, and that wouldn’t change. (Until it did.)  
  
Honestly, Lauren hadn’t been sure what to expect when she had asked Camila if she wanted to live with her on a complete whim. It had been in the middle of one of their university chemistry class sessions. All she remembered was that Camila, who had been her lab partner at the time, had been complaining about how she hated the dorm rooms, and Lauren had opened her mouth without thinking. The next thing she knew, she was helping Camila bring her clothes up to her apartment.  
  
The thing was that Lauren liked cleanliness, but based on Camila’s performance in their chemistry classes, Camila was not the cleanly-type.  
  
Yet as much as she hated to admit it, Lauren would be lying if she had said that Camila was a slob. Quite the contrary, in fact. When Camila first moved in with Lauren, the slightly younger girl had surprisingly paid close attention to Lauren’s explanation of how she wanted to keep the place tidy, and for the most part, had actually went out of her way to keep it that way. Yes, Camila was far more relaxed than Lauren and was a tad more untidy in her own room, but in the general living space and in the kitchen, Camila made sure to clean up for herself perfectly.  
  
Lauren had gotten so used to the cleanliness of her apartment, that when she came home late one rainy Friday night from band practice, she had literally no idea what to think of the big pillow fort that awaited her in her living room.  
  
Had it been anyone else, Lauren would’ve probably yelled out of anger and confusion. Like, seriously? _The fu—  a pillow fort? What are we, four?_  
  
But this was Camila. Sweet, clumsy, Camila who always tried her best to hold up her end of the bargain and maintain their clean apartment. Lauren couldn’t just yell something like that at _Camila._  
  
So instead, Lauren had frowned and cocked her head in confusion.  
  
“Camila?” She had called attentively.  
  
A second later, a small head poked out from within the pillow fort, grinning.  
  
“Yes, Lauren?”  
  
“You made a pillow fort?” Lauren carefully stepped closer to the structure.  
  
“Yup!” Camila giggled, “There was thunder and lightning earlier. I thought I could escape it if I hid under a pillow fort!”  
  
Lauren blinked.  
  
“I-I guess that’s reasonable…”  
  
_Man,_ Lauren thought to herself, _I’m really getting soft…_  
  
“Mmhm,” Camila hummed happily, slightly pushing the fort’s blanket entrance out of the way. “It’s really nice and cozy since I took my bed comforter and brought it in here. I’m planning on staying the night and cleaning it up in the morning. Wanna join me?”  
  
Lauren’s first reaction was to say ‘no,’ but something about the way Camila’s chocolate eyes glowed forced her to say otherwise.  
  
So she shrugged, “Sure, I guess so,” and that was that.  
  
The next morning, Lauren woke up, blinking as sunlight seeped through the cracks of the pillow fort and hit her eyes. She attempted to get up only to find out that Camila was still fast asleep, resting peacefully on her left arm.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head before begrudgingly lying back down, choosing to let her roommate sleep a little longer.  
  
“Man,” Lauren muttered under her breath, a soft smile on her lips as she watched Camila’s gently breathing, “I _really_ am getting soft…”  
  
As it turned out, Lauren let Camila keep the pillow fort up for the rest of the day, opting to eat their lunch within the soft walls. Their entire Saturday was spent lounging in their little safe haven, playing games, listening to music, and simply talking. They only cleaned it up Sunday morning because Lauren’s band was coming over for breakfast, and they didn’t want the fort to be in their way.  
  
When Camila had talked to Lauren’s bandmates about their ‘fort activities’ during the meal, Dinah had insisted that they reconstruct it again.  
  
Lauren immediately shot down the idea— much to Dinah's indignation and Camila's amusement. ("Come on, Lauser!" "Absolutely not.")  
  
Once was enough, Lauren decided. She could make exceptions for Camila, but that was it. And only once.  
  
(Except it really was only the first time.)  
  
\--  
  
  
The second time, Lauren had been walking to her first class, but Camila had stayed back at the apartment, apparently having a terrible stomachache and a horrible headache.  
  
Lauren had frowned deeply, seeing Camila sprawled out on her bed like that. She’d felt helpless for her friend, and desperately wished that there was some way that she could help her.  
  
“Is there anything I can do?” Lauren had asked hopefully after delivering the sick girl some cereal to her bedside table.  
  
Camila had chuckled, shaking her head before groaning and clutching her scalp in pain. Lauren had flinched at the sight, but Camila managed a small smile from beneath her hands.  
  
“It’s fine, Lauren. Go to class! Maybe just stop by the convenience store for some medicine on the way back from band practice tonight? I’ll be fine by myself today, I promise.”  
  
This only caused Lauren’s frown to deepen. Was there really nothing that she could do?  
  
“Are you sure?” Lauren had probed, and Camila attempted to roll her eyes (‘attempt’ being the keyword here. She had never learned how to properly do it, and Lauren had been trying to teach her the day before.)  
  
“Yes, Lauren. I promise I can take care of myself.” The sick girl allowed her sleepy smile to grow ever so slightly, settling down onto her pillow once more. “I’m a big girl! Now go! I don’t want to be the reason you were late to class!”  
  
And now, Lauren stood outside the doorframe to her classroom, biting her lip. Her thoughts during her entire walk to school had been filled with concern for her roommate. What if Camila was actually more sick than she let on? What if she was calling for Lauren and forgot that Lauren had left for school during her drowsy goodbye? Camila hadn’t eaten before Lauren had left and… Shit. _What would Camila eat for lunch and dinner?_ Lauren wasn’t there to get something for her, and band practice always ran late into the night.  
  
Lauren groaned, stepping aside from the doorway to allow other people to enter. She shouldn’t have gone to school. She should’ve stayed at home with Camila. Sweet, clumsy, and innocent Camila who Lauren had left sick and alone in their apartment.  
  
But then again, Lauren had vowed to herself that she wouldn’t miss a day of university this year, let alone band practice...  
  
But on the other hand, _Camila…_  
  
She groaned again, grabbing two handfuls of hair in frustration before sighing. She could hear as the professor began to recite the opening of his lecture.  
  
_Well, the professor can’t count me late if I haven’t even stepped into the lecture hall,_ Lauren reasoned, turning on her heels to leave the university campus.  
  
Slipping her phone out of her pocket, she shot a quick text to Dinah, Ally, and Normani through the band groupchat, saying that she wouldn’t make it to band practice tonight. She paused in her actions for a moment before sending another text as an afterthought.  
  
_‘Camila’s more sick than she’s letting on, and I don’t want her to be alone all day today.’_  
  
A second later, Lauren received a few quick responses.  
  
_‘No problem, dude! Hope she feels better soon!' — Dinah_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Make sure she gets plenty of rest!' — Ally_ _  
_ _  
_ _'Why did you even leave her?! Gosh you're stupid sometimes. Anyway, you should try giving her soup. It soothes the stomach.' — Normani_  
  
Lauren chuckled. Leave it to Normani to be on the practical side. Really, her friends were the best.  
  
On the way back to the apartment, she stopped by a local convenience store, picking up some medicine, and, after remembering Normani's advice, some chicken soup as well.  
  
An hour later, Lauren was coaxing Camila awake from her nap on the couch (the younger girl had hauled herself there from her bedroom after feeling the urge to bask in the warmth of sunlight. Sometimes, Lauren swore that Camila was part plant.)  
  
Camila's eyes widened at the sight of the older girl present, but chose to hold her tongue, not questioning anything. At Camila's compliance, Lauren smiled softly and gently began to spoon feed the other girl soup, the two of them regarding each other in comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
Later, Lauren watched her roommate drift off to sleep in entranced fascination, but in the end, she couldn't help but feel a bit sleepy as well. As she began to nod off to dreamland, she couldn't help but wonder, in the midst of her drowsy stupor, how many exceptions she had made for Camila in just one day.  
  
And she was just about to question why when she gave up and fell into the depths of sleep, dreaming about gigantic pillow forts and a stubbornly cute girl who refused to let Lauren help build hers, despite how she wasn't tall enough to place the final pillow anyway.  
  
(Later on, Lauren would wake up to the sight of a slightly healthier Camila Cabello grinning at her. "You were smiling in your sleep," she would say. "It was really cute." And Lauren would realize that she had to make another exception for Camila, because almost no one calls Lauren Jauregui _cute_ and gets away with it. Almost no one.)  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Lauren supposedly doesn't really remember the third time that well. All she recalls is that she somehow allowed herself to be dragged by Camila to the city park, where some organization was hosting a petting zoo with "lots of cute animals!" (Camila's words, not Lauren's.)  
  
The next thing she knew, Lauren was sitting cross-legged in the park, becoming good friends with a domesticated chipmunk, feeding it raisins and whatnot and Camila was right next to her, giggling as Lauren gave in to temptation and started baby-talking and cooing at it. Because let's be honest here— chipmunks are freaking adorable.  
  
In the back of her mind, Lauren was wondering how Camila had managed to break down so many of her walls. More than three exceptions for one person, and both girls had only known each other for four months  
  
(By this point, Lauren did know Camila well enough to give the other girl her own special nickname. It had slipped out accidentally, just as the sun was starting to set and it was time to go home. "We should get going, Camz, it's getting late."  
  
Camila had perked up at the nickname, her eyes brightening. "What did you just call me?"

Lauren had blinked in confusion before realizing what Camila was referring to, and she had rolled her eyes, "I said 'let's go, _Camz,_ ' Did you hear me this time?"  
  
"Yes!" Camila beamed, standing up and dusting herself off before proclaiming, "Let's head home, Lolo!")  
  
It was then that Lauren came to the conclusion that Camila was a miracle worker— practically an angel sent down from above.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The fourth time was during a New Years party. Some of the upperclassmen were throwing it in a nearby apartment, and Lauren, with her high social status thanks to her band activities (they were well-loved all over the campus because of their music), and Camila with her inherent popularity due to her being nice to virtually everyone, both were invited.  
  
Lauren had been hesitant ("I don't know, Camz...") while Camila had been all for the idea ("C'mon Lolo! It's a privilege! Let's go and enjoy ourselves!")  
  
Eventually, Lauren had caved, just as she had done so many times prior when Camila would bust out the perfect pouty puppy-dog eyes, practically pleading with her to come to the party ("you can go on your own, Camz!" "No! It won't be as fun without you!")  
  
And that's how Lauren found herself at some upperclassman apartment (whom she barely even knew), three floors beneath her and Camila's apartment, on New Year's Eve, sipping a slightly alcoholic drink on the balcony in the fresh air as the city lights sparkled beneath her. Yet despite the beautiful view, that's not what Lauren was looking at. Instead, she spent her time peering into the apartment from the outside, trying to spot Camila in the crowd. And more often than not, the other Cuban girl was chatting with someone else, both male and female, a playful look on her face, and Lauren would sigh.  
  
Eventually, Dinah slipped out of the party, joining Lauren on the balcony, drink in her right hand. The older girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight. Out of all of their friends, Dinah was the only one who was still technically underage.  
  
"Whoa there, we have a rebel in the house," she said jokingly, and Dinah barked out a laugh.  
  
"Oh, haha," the younger one jested back in return, happily returning Lauren's witty banter and indulging herself. Dinah took another sip of her drink. "I know how to hold my alcohol."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Lauren grinned, grateful that for Dinah's distraction. "How are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"It's pretty fun," Dinah shrugged, "Normani's in the bathroom, and I'm waiting for her— she's not throwing up, if that's what you're thinking. Seriously, you'd be amazed at how well that girl can hold a drink."  
  
"I know," Lauren chuckled, shaking her head. She briefly thought back to her life a few years ago, back before college, when she was just finishing high school. She and Normani had gone to the same school, and the other girl had completely owned Lauren in drinking contest after drinking contest. Normani's tolerance level was ridiculous.  
  
Back then, Lauren was definitely more daring. Perhaps it was youth and adrenaline all in her head. Or maybe it was simply because there hadn't been any need to worry. She had still been an innocent kid trying to grow up but have a good time.  
  
When had she have to become so mature?  
  
But then again, when had she begun to revert back to her old self? When had she started breaking down all the barriers and rules she had set in place in order to maintain her adult life?  
  
Yet the answer was right in her face this whole time, and even as she was continuing to talk with Dinah, Lauren was still attempting to pick her out from the crowd.  
  
Camila.  
  
That girl's innocence and amicable nature was definitely doing something to her. Lauren was making more and more exceptions for her everyday. Just yesterday alone, Lauren allowed Camila to have pizza for breakfast, pancakes for lunch, and ice cream for dinner. They had neglected studying for their midterm exams (which were fast approaching and they both really needed to get on with studying), and instead spent the entirety of the day lounging in front of the TV, watching Netflix shows and playing Super Smash Bros 4  on their Nintendo Wii U. Hell, Lauren was even thinking about allowing Camila to get a dog for their apartment. An actual, real dog. And now here Lauren was, at a New Year party full of drunk, intoxicated, yet happy idiots (including herself, but she wasn't really _drunk_ drunk.)  
  
And at the revelation, Lauren did what she always did.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She sighed, with a soft smile gracing her features, and her eyes closing as she brought her free hand up to her temple.  
  
She let out another chuckle.  
  
"Aw, _shit."_  
  
Dinah beamed, a knowing look on her face. She pushed herself off the balcony railing and began making her way back into the heart of the party.  
  
"You should really tell her," Dinah said, tossing the comment over her shoulder as she paused in front of the glass sliding doors. "I'm gonna go inside now. Some of the upperclassmen challenged Normani and I to some games of beer pong and flip cup," she continued without giving Lauren any time to respond (not that Lauren would've been able to anyways).  
  
_"You?"_ Lauren gasped in a playful manner, raising her eyebrows teasingly, "Dinah Jane, _you_ know how to play flip cup and beer pong? Our sweet baby angel Dinah Jane?"  
  
"Oh hush you," Dinah rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her older friend, "I may be the youngest person here, but I wasn't sheltered. I can handle a few drinking games."  
  
Lauren laughed, shaking her head once more before following Dinah inside. They parted ways soon after though, as Dinah caught sight of Normani waving to her at the table, cups set up for beer pong, and Lauren started searching for Camila.  
  
She found the other girl chatting in a couch with some other students who Lauren has seen around campus before, but had never formally met. Lauren shot a small, polite smile their way before tapping Camila on the shoulder.  
  
Camila's face immediately broke out into a smile. "Lolo!"  
  
"Hey Camz," Lauren replies, her small smile growing. "I'm thinking of heading back to the apartment now. I'm getting kinda tired, and I don't think I could handle all the noise that'll be coming out of this room when midnight finally comes."  
  
The smile on Camila's face didn't even falter as she jumped off the couch, waving lightly to her new friends.  
  
"Alright! Wait here a sec, okay, Lo? I have to get my sweater first."  
  
"Huh?" The older girl cocked her head, a bit confused.  
  
And Camila rolled her eyes (she'd finally gotten the hang of it after many hours of practice). "I'm going with you, silly. To our apartment. Because, you know, we're roommates?" She giggles.  
  
"Oh," and Lauren felt a bit dumb, but nevertheless still a bit puzzled. "I thought you'd be staying here until midnight."  
  
Camila shook her head. "Nah. I don't want you to spend midnight alone. Plus," she leaned in, smirking a bit, "I'd rather spend the first few minutes of midnight with you next to me instead. Don't tell everyone else though!"  
  
That got another laugh out of Lauren. "Okay, Camz. Go get your sweater. I'll be standing by the entrance waiting, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay!" Camila hummed back in return. "Don't you dare leave without me!"  
  
"Yeah yeah!" Lauren dismissed Camila's playful threat with a light wave of her hand.  
  
And as she stood by the doorway of that unknown upperclassman's apartment, Lauren couldn't help but wonder how often Camila made exceptions for her.  
  
_I suppose it's only fair,_ she thought to herself, thoroughly pleased, _that we keep on making exceptions for each other._ _  
_  
  
\--  
  
  
That was how the fourth time transitioned into the fifth time.  
  
Camila and Lauren now stood in their living room, lounging on their couch in exhaustion.  
  
"Y'know what, Lolo?"  
  
"What, Camzi?"  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to leave when you did!" the younger of the two groaned out, Lauren laughing at the sudden change in tone. "I'm _so_ tired!"  
  
"You would've stayed until the very end, wouldn't you, Camila?" Lauren grinned, shifting so that Camila could take up most of their sofa, with the long-haired girl's head resting in her lap.  
  
"I’m always a little scared to leave early," Camila admitted. "I’m always thinking that I’m being rude when I excuse myself, so I typically stay all the way to the end."  
  
"Yeah?" Lauren couldn't say that she was surprised.  
  
"It’s a bad habit. Maybe I should take a page out of your book, Lo," Camila mused, reaching up to grab Lauren's chin and tugging on her face ever-so-much to make the raven-haired girl look right at Camila.  
  
Looking into Camila's eyes, Lauren found herself become a bit breathless, her heartbeat suddenly getting louder and louder, pounding profusely in her ears.  
  
"Yeah," she breathed out. "You really should."  
  
Camila let out a quiet giggle, blinking as she held Lauren's gaze, and the older girl had never seen someone more adorable.  
  
It was Camila who broke their temporary silence.  
  
"Hey, Lauren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you could wait until midnight?"  
  
"What are you talking abou— oh."  
  
Lauren hadn't realized how close their faces had gotten. If she had closed just a little more space, she could've nuzzled their noses. She started to move back, but Camila quickly stopped her.  
  
"I didn't say you have to pull away," Camila pouted, and dear _god,_ she was so cute. "I only said to wait. It's been a dream of mine to get a midnight, New Year kiss."  
  
Lauren chuckled, shaking her head a little and nudging Camila with her nose. "As much as I'd love to stay like this, there are still 30 minutes to midnight." She motioned to the digital clock that had a red 11:30 displayed on it. "We should probably find something to do until then."  
  
Camila only pouted again. "But now this'll be the only thing on my mind until midnight!"  
  
"You're the one who wants to wait," Lauren retorted playfully. She returned to her previous sitting position, gently motioning for Camila to join her. "C'mon. I'm sure I can think of something for you to do that'll take your mind off of your fairytale kiss."  
  
Camila huffed, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. "Like what?"  
  
"How about..." Lauren trailed off, pretending to be thinking. "...we make a pillow fort?"  
  
Camila's face lit up instantaneously, brighter than the sun, moon, and stars combined.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And that's how Lauren found herself 29 minutes later, sitting in a fortress of pillows, with Camila's face in her lap and her hands tangled in long locks of Camila's dark chestnut hair. It was warm and natural and cozy and it felt like _home;_ like Camila was _home,_ more than her apartment had ever felt before, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the whole world. There was no awkwardness like Lauren had feared— nothing but complete and utter acceptance and Lauren wished that she could freeze this moment and live in it for the rest of eternity.  
  
"You know what, Lauren?"  
  
"What, Camila?"  
  
"Did you know," the other girl paused for a moment, pondering over her words. "Did you know that you have stars in your eyes? Your green eyes are so bright that they can outshine all of the constellations combined. They’re more beautiful than the sky on the clearest night, away from any kind of city lights or something like that. You could take over the whole world before breakfast with your eyes, you know? If you wanted to, I mean. People would, like, bow down before you with one look. I bet that you could even make it to the farthest reaches of the galaxy by nightfall. That’s how amazing you are, Lauren.”

  
"Really?" Lauren kept her tone light, still playing with strands of Camila's hair.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then you know what, Camila?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd take over the entire world for you, and be home in time to make you breakfast. And you know what else?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I'd follow you anywhere. Even to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Even if it meant that we'd be the only ones there, and we’d have to spend the rest of forever together in isolation. I wouldn’t mind that… I would love it, even. Just as long as you’re with me."  
  
"Really?" Camila's eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Really." Lauren couldn't look away.  
  
Somewhere beneath them, they could hear shouts of celebratory screaming and the hiss of champagne being opened and the boom of fireworks being rocketed into the skies.  
  
"Do you think it's midnight?" Camila asked, not bothering to poke her head outside of their safe haven inside the fort.  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Close enough."  
  
That's when Lauren finally tugged Camila in tight and closed the distance.  
  
Those fireworks had nothing on that kiss.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The next morning, Lauren woke up to Camila sleeping on her arm again. They were still nestled in their pillow fort, resting in the safety that was Camila's flowery comforter.  
  
This time, they both woke up together, staring into each other’s eyes with these big, dorky grins on their faces.  
  
This time, Lauren was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Camila?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"Well," Camila smiled, "I'm yours, and you're mine."  
  
"That simple, right?" Lauren couldn't stop herself from asking. "There's nothing wrong with it being that simple, right?"  
  
"Of course not," Camila declared softly, and Lauren smiled in return.  
  
"Good. But for the record, I'm just gonna slap the label 'girlfriends' on us. For simplicity's sake. That okay with you?"  
  
"It's perfect," Camila replied, her smile never letting up. "It's absolutely perfect."  
  
(Lauren stops counting after the fifth time, because she's pretty sure that there were plenty of moments in between, and definitely more to come.)

  
End.


End file.
